


Missing Manservant

by Destiny and Chicken (Destiny_and_Chicken)



Series: Hearts of Gold [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_and_Chicken/pseuds/Destiny%20and%20Chicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s lost track of Merlin’s whereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Manservant

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt #49 from the Camelot_drabble community on LJ: Lost.
> 
> Set in Season 3. Thank you to inspired_being on LiveJournal for the title and the beta. This is the result of trying to make a non-angsty Lost drabble.

With his head buried in his clothes cupboard, the Prince fumed. _Where has Merlin put my blue jacket? And just where **is** my worthless manservant? He should have been here over an hour ago with breakfast. And now I’ve overslept. _

_He’s probably hung-over from a long night in the tavern. Honestly, that boy drinks like a fish. I really must have a talk with him about showing more maturity._

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·ʍɨ$$ɨɲǥ ʍąɲ$€я˅ąɲţ ·._.··`¯´´·.¸¸.

The prince burst into Gaius’ chambers, shouting “MER-lin!”

Gaius stood startled at his workbench for a moment before responding. “He’s not with you?”

“Obviously,” Arthur sighed. “I haven’t seen him this morning at all. How does he manage to disappear when I need him the most?”

“He left here at the usual time. Shortly after daybreak,” Gaius offered.

“Surely this is too early for the tavern?”

“Merlin doesn’t--,“ Gaius stopped when Arthur held up his hand.

“I don’t want to hear it. No excuses. That idiot could get himself lost walking from your chambers to mine. Tell him to report to me immediately if you see him.”

While Gaius was saying, “Yes, Sire,” a cacophony of voices shouted out “Surprise!” and “Happy Birthday!” Merlin emerged from the closet with a large honey cake. Gwen appeared from behind Gaius’ screen and the knights tumbled out of Merlin’s room, tromping down the steps.

Arthur hadn’t moved and his mouth remained open. Merlin sidled up, nudged Arthur with his elbow and whispered, “Close your mouth, Prince Prat. Haven’t you ever been surprised before?”

“No, I haven’t, you dolt,” Arthur retorted. “My birthday has never been a cause for celebration.”

Arthur didn’t say, but Merlin knew his thoughts had turned to his mother, who had died on his birth-day, and his father who failed to see the eager-to-please young boy through his grief for his wife.

Merlin grinned broadly. “Well, we’re going to change that today with a little party. Happy Birthday, Arthur.”

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, Arthur groused with a shake of his head. But his frown turned into a grin as he leaned over to sniff at the cake. “Is that a honey cake you have there, Merlin? Is it for me?

“We **all** are going to eat the honey cake to honour you, you pig! To celebrate that you were born and have grown into the man you have become. Because we’re your friends and that’s what friends do for each other.”

Merlin then added pointedly, “You might want to make a note that my birthday is the first day of the year. Just in case you need to know.” 


End file.
